Sound of Madness
by Ignika Kaita
Summary: "The Minotaur": A being shrouded in mystery, his true name lost to the mists of Time. The past, though, remains. See the end of the Core War, the rise of the Hand of Artakha, the fall of empires, and the broken road to another world. See the rise and fall of the stranger known only as "The Minotaur". Rated T for violence, blood, and gore. Possible language in future chapters too.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own BIONICLE, but I do own Rhyn, "The Minotaur", Defaal, and Qolyiin. Three guests appear in this chapter. One's an unnamed member of a species own by Kardas The Destroyer (AKA, Toa Hydros and Scotttjt). Another belongs to ToaDaxanere1216. The final one belongs to Botiko999.**_

_**(PS: A lot of the characters that appear here have their own pages on Custom BIONICLE Wiki. If you need to find any info on them, you can check that out to learn more about the characters. Not all of them have their pages set up, though.)**_

_**Chapter 1: Duty Calls…**_

_**Over 100,200 years ago, The Core War…**_

A lone group of Jungle Glatorian walked a broken road, without a known destination. Their platoon was whipped out by an ambush from the Sand Tribe. Once there were 31 men. Now, they were 5 only. 13 wounded, under treatment at HQ. 13 more killed in action. Now their arrogant Element Lord commanded them to scout new territory. Among them was Defaal, clan in navy blue and forest green armor. Horns rising from the sides of his helm, which was on an icy blue face. He wielded a fang-shaped sword, much like a serpent's. He had a strong and well-built body, like that of an athlete. And he wished this "Core War" never existed to begin with.

To his left was Rhyn, an annoying brat full of hot air. All bark, but no bite. The perfect example of a coward. Most would first view him as an enemy spy, but they'd learn how stupid he really was. Heck, if he were ever a spy, his career would only last a nanosecond. His skill was as weak as his courage. His purple-and-green armor was nothing but a handover, something he salvaged off of a fallen comrade he abandoned. His helmet was poorly designed, like his reputation. Held together by some cheap glue from the market. His weapon was an oversized ax, often slipping from his hand.

To Defaal's right, though, was the opposite. A silent swift soldier, or the ghost of one. Clan in ash-grey and green armor was Qolyiin. On his belt, he carried two vials of poison and a small dagger. Behind these Glatorian were two more, their names unknown. One was a fiery red and leaf green. The other was of two shades of green. Both carried electric staffs, buzzing with tamed lightning. No doubt agents of the Element Lord of Jungle.

Where he was sending was questionable. Their "leader" believed that another spring of Energized Protodermis had pooled up somewhere around the Great Barren. Seems more like an excuse to throw out the trash. But in war, there's no such thing as freedom. Either follow a blind madman or die standing up to him. The scene changed quickly from flat grassland to a sea of sand. But something else caught their eyes.

Thousands of biomechanical entities were constructing a massive… something. What it was, none could say. As far as one looked, it would seem to be some form of vessel. A vessel for what, was another question. Have they angered the Great Beings? Were they going to war against the wrongers? If so, Defaal would be the first to flock to their side.

Rhyn was the first to go, greed and pride fogging his mind. Everyone gave chase after him, dashing by the workers. Many of them yelped in alarm, swearing in an unknown tongue. Even their own legs couldn't catch the scout. Something else, though, did. The four stopped at that something, watching as it choked the life out of the brat. The glow from his eyes faded as they rolled to the sides. His helm snapped apart from the thing's grip alone. When it turned, they realized that it wasn't some_thing_, but some_one_.

He was a massive being (around the size of a Leader-class Skrall), clan in black-and-silver armor, with hints of ash-grey. Curved, horn-like blades were attached to the sides of his head. He bore emerald-green crystalline eyes, and had a vein-like tube partially coming out from his chest. Each upper arm had a large spike rising from them, more emerging from the undersides of his lower arms. The legs on him looked as though they could knock off one's head with but a mere tap. The being glared down at the body, then turned to his comrades.

"This area is property of the Great Beings," He said, his voice as deep and shallow as the ocean floor. "You're trespassing."

One of the unnamed soldiers from behind stepped forward, staff growing ever fiercer. "No," He dared. "_You _are the one trespassing. This spring belongs to the Jungle Tribe now!"

The guard charged, lifting the staff above his head. He let out a great roar, weapon sailing through the air. The being, though, caught it in midswing with only but a hand. Horrified eyes almost popped out of the small one's skull. Speaking of that, the guardian's other hand grasped the troop's head. He tossed the Glatorian into the air, bringing out a massive Axe. When the soldier was about to make contact w/ the ground, his opponent brought his weapon down. It sliced right where his waist and torso connected, separating them from one another. Blood of another color splattered across his soon-to-be-grave, the fool made a feeble attempt to crawl back to his comrades. He bled to death before he could do so. They just stared down at his body, then Rhyn's.

"What," Defaal breathed. "In the name of the Great Beings, are you!?"

The entity neared his eyes, a disappointed frown under them. "A monument to all of your sins."

One by one, the soldier-class member fled. Qolyiin was the last to leave, giving a nod to the creature. The dutiful killer returned the notion as the assassin ran off with his comrades. Sighing, he went back into the construction site. As his feet sunk into the hot sands, he couldn't help but ponder. If the situation was indeed as they described it, why aren't they trying to repair the planet's core? Perhaps even their technology has limits. Everything does. Very soon, the people of Spherus Magna would learn that the hard way. He stopped at his destination: A large metal titan, though incomplete, modeled after his soon-to-be enforcers. What were they called again?

Ah yes: Toa. He met the first spawn, one of Water. She may have been one of the more recent creations, but she had the spirit of a seasoned veteran. Perhaps her makers programed some combat tactics into her. Just as they had done for him. He turned to a metallic gate of sort, thought without the doors. As he stepped closer, an image made of pure light appeared. It depicted a barren rock, devoid of life. Or so one would think.

The being stepped into the picture, merging with it. It faded, taking him with it. He found himself within a cavern, its stone black as ashes. It'd be pretty dull, save for the main attraction at the center of the chamber. A fleshy pile of madness, covered inch by inch in spiked tentacles. Within the center of the mass was a stomach-turning form, twin hollow eyes glooming. The being 'smiled', flesh turning with a disgusting sound.

"Sooo….." He sighed coldly. "What has the spawn have to report this time?"

"Five Glatorian from the Jungle Tribe intruded here. Two I've slain, the rest fled." His personal bodyguard replied.

The monstrosity rolled his eyes. "Typical. At least it'll keep them away, though."

"How goes progress of the Matoran Universe?"

The nightmare paused. "Temperatures are stabilized, though ventilation and Gravity are still adjusting."

The lower being nodded, then left the same way he came. As soon as he exited the portal, he found himself facing a hooded being around his size. The cloak was pitch-black, the stranger's face hidden behind a cloak of shadow. Twin dark-green eyes burned like fresh embers of a forest fire.

"I take that you've been listening?"

The Great Being under the hood nodded. "It won't be long before Mata-Nui's finished."

"How long before The Shattering occurs?"

His employer paused. "….. Only two hundred more years."

His agent lowered his head. "Then we're running out of time." He mumbled, the other nodding.

"Come with me," The hooded one began. "I have an important task for you."

When those words fell from his mouth, light consumed the world. One minute, they were in the Great Barren. The next, within a metal cavern of some form. Numerous tools were scattered across the floor, for crafting no doubt. He could vaguely make out other shapes as well. A blinding flare burst into existence, causing all present to cover their eyes. When the bull-like being's vision was restored, he saw that he wasn't the only one after all.

In one area he could see a tall, muscular titan. His armor was brick-red and silver, his massive hands wielding an ax around the size of his torso. Fierce lime-green eyes sliced through his silver Kanohi Rode. In another corner was the Toa of Water. Helryx, he believed her name was. Then in another was a silver-and black armored being, a little taller than the Rode-barer. Attached to one arm was a six-barreled blaster, the other held three wicked blades. Behind his head, which held lime-green eyes as well, were two long spike structures. In another corner, he could see a hunched back, tailed being. The tail had two long blades on either sides of the end. He had short legs and long arms, the latter each wielding twin-sided blades. He had long, bladed spikes on the sides of his head. Looked like someone fuse two swords on both sides of his head. His dark-red eyes and grey-and-silver armor sent an immediate warning to everyone.

He spotted many more beings. One of which was a slick dark-green being. Behind him was another Toa, this one red-and-black, with hints of silver. He bore a silver Mask of Diminishment and mechanical wings. There was another Toa, though interlay black, with small hints of silver. He bore an unusual Kanohi, though. One that he'd never seen before. A dozen more beings were present, though shrouded in hoods.

"Attention," Commanded a voiced. All present looked to see yet another hooded figure, though he was somehow….different. He held a higher power of some form, hidden behind his cloak. When he removed the cloth that shadowed his identity, revealing the work of an artist. Why, he would've been a living sculpture. Milky white eyes dimly lit the chamber, revealing shapes under the hoods of the others. One had a single purple eye, another face was but a blank slate. His employer's Kanohi Rau (designed in homage to the Ignika) reflected the light.

"Welcome, brothers and sisters, to the Hand of Artakha," He began. "Now, I know that we're still underway and everything," He heard a few snickers in the crowd. "But we are in dire need of order. Without the Great Beings or Tren Krom to watch over our world, we have to take matters into our own hands."

The announcer turned his gaze, studying each individual for a nanosecond. "Introductions are in sessions then. Allow me to begin. I am Artahka, brother to Karzahni."

The purple eyed Cyclops raised his hand. "Yes?" Artahka inquired.

"I heard that you kicked Karzahni's behind all the way to Sol Magna. That true?" The being gloated. Another wave of snickers shook the room. The next second, the joker found his leader's hand around his neck. "Would you like to find out?" He growled. The light from his eyes reveal his victim's full face. He had a mouth that split into four instead of two. Two fangs covered the mouth up, though. Which made it hard for one to see the cowardly grin beneath them. "Oh, I'm good." He squeaked.

Artahka tossed the being aside, the latter scrambling to get himself straightened up. After that, each introduced themselves. The red-silver titan being Axonn, the re Toa being Thorrex, the black one being Daxanere, the large black-and-silver being Hydraxon. The long-armed being never really said his name aloud, only whispered it to Artahka. The bull-like being followed suit. After introductions were aside, he turned to the Great Being beside him.

"What of Tren Krom?" He asked. His employer didn't answer for a minute. "He'll… be relieved from his duty. As for you," He let out soft laugh. "You have a future ahead with them."

The Great Being faded, leaving his brother's creation behind. Returned to his duties, no doubt.

_So…._ He began. _This "Great Spirit is in need of guardians? No, not guardians: __**antibodies**__._

Around two years later, The Shattering occurred. The planet of Spherus Magna was fractured, the Great Beings never to be seen again. The same could be said for Tren Krom. All of which him stranded in the Matoran Universe. Not he minded much anyway. He wasn't totally alone at least. He had this strange new group of friends. This, Hand of Artakha. He had a duty to this world. Fight and protect it….

…_**no matter the cost….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own BIONICLE, but I do own "The Minotaur". The Xevthian Empire belong to Kardas the Destroyer (AKA Toa Hydros). Thorrex belongs to CBW member Botiko999, and Daxanere belongs to ToaDaxanere1216.**_

_Note: The following event is set in Toa Hydros'/Kardas' storyline, as well as Chicken Bond's/Fezmaster's._

**Chapter 2: A Throne on the Side…**

**_Over 100,000 years ago..._**

Somewhere to the south, there was a slab of rock. The stone was merely six feet in height, eighteen feet in diameter. The Silver Sea washed upon it, reaching for the ledge. Every attempt, though, ended in it being pulled back down by gravity. That was how often any being of power lived like this in the first few years. They begin rising like the tide, only to fall back into the ocean. Atop of the waves' sight were two beings. One was a Toa of Fire, clan in brick-red and silver armor, with small patches of jet-black. He bore a Kiril-like Kanohi, flaming orange eyes burning into the sight ahead. Beside him was a massive entity, around the size of a Mersion. He had silver-and-black armor, with hints of ash-grey. His head was much like that of a Kane-Ra, yet vastly different. It was much more like the red-armored inhabitants of Stelt. Forest-green eyes sliced through the wind, watching his prey: a lone ship, operated by white-armored giants in its belly. They pushed and pulled their oars in the glittering water, unaware of their nearby predators.

Toa Thorrex turned to his current partner. "Just one ship, pal. Must've broken off from the others."

The giant, "Kane-Ra" as his collages call him, shook his head. "No, they hunt in packs. Much like Iron Wolves in the Northern Frost."

The Ta-Toa's eyes shifted behind his mask, mimicking raised eyebrows. "Kane-Ra" remembered a certain detail.

"Oh, Daxanere was the one who set foot on Spherus Magna, not you. My apologies."

The young Toa rolled his crystalline eyes. "Some dusty old legends can wait. Right now, we have bigger fish to roast."

The red bulk of the vessel was covered in front-to-back armor. Both could make out what appeared to be shoulder-mounted cannons of some form. Tall, reptilian warriors of varying reds patrolled the decks, wielding weapons of most, if not all, forms.

_This diffidently_ _will __**NOT**__ be easy_. The giant thought to himself. He could take on one of them, but an entire shipload of them? No way in the Great Barren. At least, not alone. Still, even these "Toa" have their limits.

Which of course, is why the Matoran Universe is so varied. At that moment, a slick being of various greens leapt onto the stone. His deep ocean-blue eyes were hidden behind a domed helmet. Within it was water for the ell-like entity.

"Kane-Ra" turned to the creature. "Are your men ready, Ehlek?"

The sea-dweller laughed. "But of course." He spoke in a cold, slick voice. He leapt back into the Silver Sea, disappearing from sight as he swam deeper.

"So what's the plan?" inquired Thorrex.

His tall friend turned to him. "We need to buy time for Ehlek to complete his part of the plan."

"And how do you propose we do that?" The Ta-Toa asked yet again.

The bull-like giant grinned. "Like this." He whispered. He crouched on the ground, and then leapt into the air. He landed in the front deck of the ship, starling some of the guards. By the time they figured out what was going on, one Xevthian already lost his head: Literally. Many more swarmed around him, leaping with their daggers. The intruder rolled out of the crowd, following with a twist of his ax. One of the red ones lost a leg, screaming to the heavens above. Another swing put him out of his misery. One of the other men switched to using long barbed swords. He leapt at the intruder, clashing his blade again his.

Three more guards leapt onto his back, piling down on him. The swordsman backed up, in case something would go astray. Indeed something did, for he felt a fiery fist slam into his face. He turned to see a Toa of Fire, wielding a wing-shaped scythe. He knocked off the giant's weapons from his hands, then the owner himself was thrown into the sea. Thorrex duked as two more brutes attacked, channeling Fire Elemental Energy into the floor. The world around him exploded into soot and spark. Lying on the floor were two dazed guards. A coughing fit emerged from somewhere in the cloud of ash. Thorrex could make out glowing green eyes.

"A little warning next time would've helped," said their source.

The young Toa laughed. As he rose, he noticed something odd. A bulky shadow was moving towards him, baring orange-red lights. Before he could move, it knocked him into the silver sea. As the ashes cleared, its true form was before the remainder. It was another Xevthain, though not the common ones they saw earlier. He bore the same brick-red as his people, but with the addition of silver. In place of the ash-black was a dirt-gray. While the figure bore no helm, he didn't try to hide his scared face. In his clawed hand was a simple spear.

"I sorry, I was supposed to say 'Walk the plank'?" Said the newcomer.

Before "Kane-Ra" could reply, he was smacked by the side of the blade. He saw another strike coming, and rolled to the side. He noticed a broken blade not far from his foot. He thought about reaching for it, but his opponent reduced it to molten slag before he could do so. The crimson lancer strode forth in a prideful manner, glaring down at his prey. Just as he was one step away, though, he suddenly burst into flames. In the water was a certain Toa, grinning as the captain was rolling around the deck. When the giant stopped, he found himself at the feet of an angry bull.

"Kane-Ra" stomped on the Xevthian's throat, the latter emitting a gagging sound of sorts. He clawed at the beings legs, but it was no good. The black-and-silver being laughed at the sight. Too bad his joy ended so soon, as something pierced the armor of his backside. He looked to see a bladed tail attached to him, only to fall backward. The tail (painfully) removed itself, slithering back behind the red equal. The captain brought his weapon down on the fallen, only to find (in shock) that something had caught it. He was even more surprised to see one of the grey one's hands holding it in place. The downed one didn't waste time, leaping toward the Xevthian. Like his namesake, he plowed through the crimson lancer, pushing him to the very front of the ship.

The captain had other plans, though. When they reached the edge, he reached for a rail on his left. He grabbed it, used the charge's momentum to flip himself around, and slam his feet into the bull's back. He felt his clawed toes scrape through the armor, brush the organic tissue a little bit. The beast fell into the glittering ocean, humiliation painted on his face. The captain strode in a prideful manner, having defeated the intruders. He was about to call out to one of his men, but he never got the chance. A great explosion tore through the wooden vessel, followed by its brethren. "Kane-Ra" grinned in a fiendish manner as the warship sank into the nothingness below.

He would've made a witty remark, had the rest of the pack not been spotted several bio way. One scout was already hard to bring down, but an entire fleet? That was another story, if anyone who dared could survive to tell it. So alas, they were forced to retreat into the wave, guided by their slick-armored allies. The duo found their way to yet another slap of stone, though twice the size as their last one. The titan's emerald eyes narrowed at the sight of the sea-dogs, as close as leaves on a branch.

"Well, carve one up for us," Thorrex said, breaking the silence.

"And a thousand more for Alxor," replied his companion grimly.

This power, this empire, this… Alxor… It reviled even that of the Element Lords themselves. Even if they were combined, one may dare say. Had the Great Beings repeated the same mistake? Is Alxor yet another Element Lord? What would happen if he succeeded in his conquest? Would he stop here, or would he expand it to Spherus Magna? Could even Mata-Nui, in his incomplete state, withstand the wrath of a beggar prince?

Before he could ponder further, the world around him changed. Gone was the barren rock and endless sea. In its place was a metropolis, one of impossible geometry. Towers spiraled to the heavens above, almost touching the twin suns. Throughout this island, one could sense the power behind it. It didn't take long for the duo to deduce where they were and who brought them here. It was also apparent as to why they were brought here.

A Fe-Matoran courier came to them, bearing gold-and-grey armor.

"I've got a message from Xakon." He said simply.

He ran his left hand through a leather bag, knocking around what they would've presumed to be tablets. It found the correct one, and the worker tossed it to them in a careless manner. It was by luck that the Ta-Toa caught it before it could hit the ground.

"A friend of his want's to meet ya. Never said why, though," The forger said as the giant examined the stone." Well, that's it. I have deliveries to attend to. Good luck with your contact."

By that time, the duo would've finished reading the letter.

_~To whom this concerns,_

_I have news regarding the war with the Xevthian Empire, as well as the Core War. If you are interested in this information, please meet me at the forge down the street._

_Your comrade, Daxanere~_

Thorrex's "eyebrows" narrowed, and then he followed his ally to their destination. In a short distance, everything changed. Where their point-of-entry was a small park, this was an industrial distract. Smog rose from rusted chimneys, slithering into the air like serpents. Yet the plants from the park remain unaffected. In fact, one would even smell the fumes until they entered the district. Somehow, in some unexplainable way, one artistic vision never affected the other. Then again, such was the mysterious works of the island's ruler.

Finding their destination, they entered the factory. Large vats of molten steel and chemicals unknown to them hung above the ceiling. All of them were being transported by some form of crane, no doubt controlled from some other area. Here and there, Matoran roamed across the rusting grounds, rushing to their stations. One saw the visitors, and pointed to one of the storage houses. The duo nodded, heading toward the place.

When they entered the room, they found it to be quite bar. All that was really there were some crates and a lightstone. But something- or rather some_one_-else caught their attention. Sitting on one of the crates was a black-armored Toa, with tiny hints of silver. Large, metallic wings sprouted from his back. He had clawed feet, much like that of a Skakdi. His blood-red eyes glimmered like the twin suns above.

"Aw, you're here," Said the strange Toa.

"Kane-Ra" let off a small smile. "Daxanere," He said. "How fair has your training been?"

Said Toa chuckled. "Smoothly, so fair. I've managed to infiltrate the Fire and Ice Tribes. Water will be the next one."

"Kane-Ra" nodded. One of Daxanere's main tasks was spying on the Element Lords. All he had to do was to pose as a Glatorian and join their ranks. Once he was able to train with them, he would feign death and repeat the process. He would also report his findings to his creator, hopping to use it to their advantage. It was repetitive, but necessary. He also acted as a massager between Artahka and the Hand whenever he could spare the time. But deep down, he was disgusted by the Element Lords. He hated how they've been abusing their powers to fuel their ambitions. Even if it would cost them their whole world.

Thorrex stepped forward, arms crossed. "You heard about the Empire?"

Daxanere nodded grimly. "Artakha's been on the edge, lately. With that Alxor dude swallowing up the universe island by island, it might not be long before he comes here. If Artakha falls, then Metru-Nui's next."

Thorrex's hand immediately made its way to his sheathed blade. It was obvious that the mention of Metru-Nui caused the reaction. Both had worked with the countless beings here to forge this new world. He especially helped Helryx in founding Metru-Nui. To stand idle and watch as that Xethian destroyed everything they worked so hard to create… it was something beyond agony. Worst of all, this war could bring… unforeseen consequences.

"Kane-Ra" Broke the silence. "Was there anything else to say?"

Daxanere eyes practically beamed. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Xakon's pals at the forges have been creating weapons for the Hand. So far, only prototypes exist," He soon flashed a wolfish grin. "And guess who gets to try them out?"

The Kra-Toa leapt off of the crate he sat on. The duo could now make up the words on it.

_**~WARNINIG! HAZARDOUS MATERIALS CONTAINED!**_ ~

Despite the warning, the agent tore off the over. He reached into the container, grasping at the prizes within. He tossed one to the titan, whom caught it in his hand. It was an axe, bearing a spider-like crescent behind the blade. Thorrex was next, receiving a small…. Firearm of some form. Daxanere himself had a hidden blade attached to his forearm. The giant grinned fiendishly.

"When do we get started?" He said with a predatory tone.

The Toa of Shadow could see the bloodlust in his eyes. "We'll strike soon, but for now, need rest and information."

"Kane-Ra" frowned in disappointment, but nodded. The next thing he knew, the world blurred again. Thing time, he found himself at an inn of some sort. Thorrex was nowhere to be seen.

_He must've been sent to Metru-Nui._ He thought, wondering where he himself was. Judging from the nearby arena, it must've been Stelt. He looked around, seeing that he was in a corner of sorts. As far as he could tell, nobody saw him appear. If anyone did, they must've fled. He made his way to the innkeeper, a tall crimson being.

"Room for one, please," He said, handing him some widgets.

"Room 12, down the left hall," said the being bluntly.

The warrior thanked him, and headed towards his chamber. As he did so, he could've sworn he saw something speed by. When he turned to spot it, there was nothing. It must've been his imagination. Right now, he needed rest. He sat on the stone bed, and rolled over. As darkness swallowed his vision, he felt himself leaving the real world. And when he returns, there'll be a blood bath.


End file.
